1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to rotary working heads operated by water power, and more particularly to a hand held shower device having a cleansing and massage brush driven in rotation by a positive displacement driving action, with associated flow control means.
2. Description of Prior Art.
Conventional water driven brushes and the like, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,558, 3,121,857, 2,650,381 and 2,599,911, are characterized by several drawbacks. A common deficiency is the lack of speed control and the inability to provide sufficient torque at relatively low r.p.m.s. The paddle wheels, impellers and water-jet arms of prior devices require high revolutions to generate useful power. A highly revving brush may spin too rapidly for comfortable application to a bather, and further, the application of any appreciable working load to the brush will typically result in a rapid drop off in speed. In addition it is noted that high r.p.m.s. bring noise, vibration, and heightened wear and tear of component parts. Prior water powered cleansing devices characteristically have non-positive displacement driving action which are inefficient, using lots of water relative to the useful work output obtainable therefrom. It is also noted that the operating speeds produced by such conventional devices can vary considerably as does the water main pressure from water district to water district. It is further noted that where such devices are connected to a shower water supply line having a flow restrictor which flow restrictions are governmentally mandated in many cases, the resultant lowered flow rate may be insufficient to propel them is a useful speed and torque range.
In view of these and other prior art shortcomings it is an object of the present invention to provide a water-powered, rotatably driven massage and cleansing shower brush that is simply constructed, and which provides relatively high torque at comfortably low r.p.m.s.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shower brush whose operational speed is relatively constant; not varying appreciably with load.
A further object of the invention is provision of a rotatable shower brush which harnesses available water power in a very efficient manner.
A still further object is to provide a device whose return line is connectable to a shower spray head, to operate that spray head with a sufficient water flow rate.
One additional object is to provide a water-powered device with a performance that does not vary appreciably with large variations of water mains pressure.
These and other objects will be recognized and achievable by those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the present invention as described in the following summary, detailed description of drawings, and claims.